This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Interleaved power factor correction (PFC) circuit power supplies include multiple converter phase circuits that provide power to a load in different phases. Interleaved PFC circuit power supplies can reduce current ripple at the output of the power supply. Under some conditions, the current through different phases of the interleaved PFC circuit power supply may become unbalanced.